Little Brother
by Alhendra
Summary: Hermione did something which backfired and cost her her best friend...


Little Brother  
  
A/n's: Hey everyone..........this is something of a special story of mine...hope you like it! All criticisms welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this is mine, except the actual writing and the plot, and that ain't gonna make me rich, so no worries!  
  
***  
  
It hurts.  
  
Every single time, it hurts like hell.  
  
To think that a few months ago we were best friends......... It had started very innocently, by Harry asking me for help with his schoolwork. Ron was probably worse than him, but then, Ron couldnt care less about his work. From just simple homework problems, me and Harry had started confiding even personal problems to each other.  
  
In fact, for a time, everyone used to tease us about each other, and I dont know how many times someone asked me if me and Harry were ever going to admit we liked each other as more than friends. Even Ron used to, for a while. Before he actually figured that he liked me, and that there really was nothing between me and Harry.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I loved Harry - still do actually - but platonically only. The love of my life is Ron. And don't think this is just some crush or obsession either. I've had both crushes and obsessions before and this is different. But that's really beside the point.  
  
Back to Harry. As I was saying, we became best friends, closer even than him and Ron were. Ron didnt mind, then again, I'm not sure he noticed. Ron tends to be a bit in the air sometimes. But then, I had to spoil everything.  
  
Because it *was* my fault. Completely.  
  
You see, Ron and Harry had a fight. Yes, another one. Again, on a trivial matter, but argue as I might, I couldn't convince them to see each other's viewpoints and forgive each other. At the same time, both of them would confide in me, and I ended up for the nth time as the go between, a position I sorely despise, when I can see the points of both viewpoints.  
  
To cut a long story short, after a month or so of this I got tired. Harry had told me something which he asked me not to tell Ron about. Guess what, I did. Yeah, yeah, I know it was wrong. I know it was stupid. I shouldnt have. But hindsight is always 20/20. And besides, I did it for the good of both of them, so maybe they'd make up, and not lose a great friendship over a stupid triviality.  
  
Ironically enough, the very day before I betrayed Harry's trust, we were talking about friends and fights. I can still remember the conversation as clearly as if it just happened yesterday.  
  
"It makes a relationship stronger after a fight, Harry - only if the friends agree to pick up the pieces and move on though!!" I told him emphatically, trying to convince him to make up with Ron.  
  
"We never fought," he shrugged, indicating himself and me.  
  
"Not yet but doesn't mean that we won't," I warned him. I guess it was my fault for tempting fate..........  
  
"I don't believe we will," Harry smiled, "at least, not in the near future."  
  
Boy was he wrong. The very next day, I told Ron what Harry had specifically told me *not* to say. Needless to say, Harry was furious when he found out. Actually furious doesn't even begin to describe it. He started avoiding me like the plague, not talking to me unless it's absolutely necessary, and never letting me get close enough to apologise.  
  
The funny thing is, Ron and Harry made up. Now they're good friends again. I'm the only one who Harry still can't stand. And it hurts. It fucking hurts. Sometimes the only thing keeping me from going crazy is Ron. Every time that Harry looks at me, he flinches as if he's seen something disgusting, eyes cold as ice, and every single time, it feels as if someone has stabbed me with a notched dagger and twisted the knife. It festers inside me like a wound, until sometimes it depresses me so much that I can't think of anything else.  
  
Last time Ron told me that if anything happened between us and we broke up, he wouldn't let me go easily, but he'd fight for me. But I'm different. I did fight at the beginning, I tried to get through to Harry, but he refused to listen to me, and it's like banging your heart against a stone wall, it's not something which I can do for long. Even on things as important as this, I don't like to pester people. And when he told Ron that he doesn't want me speaking to him, well, there's pretty little I can do, isn't there?  
  
So now every time I look at small trinkets he's given me, like birthday and christmas presents, a couple of letters and stuff like that, I get this urge to just crawl away somewhere dark and warm and cry my heart out.  
  
It's funny how many times you can cry about one person and yet you still hurt.  
  
It's funny how you can love someone who hates you.  
  
~ Finis  
  
A/n's: That's it guys. For anyone who's going to ask me to continue this...sorry, but this is how the story ends. Life doesn't always happen how we want it to, and everyone makes mistakes, and this is based on something which really happened to me, so I kept as much as I could to the original. Catch all of ya later! 


End file.
